Known power converters include inverter units described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-369496 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-311983. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-369496 describes connecting in parallel power modules with drive circuits. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-311983 describes forming a power semiconductor element module by connecting a plurality of power semiconductor elements in parallel.